


深刻的愛戀番外以及資料

by abc761012



Category: BLEACH死神, Bleach, ブリーチ
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性轉, 自創人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 半架空，一護性轉有、自創人物有，此篇因重寫的關係只有人物介紹和番外，可先不要看，等正文出現後再一起看也可
Relationships: 戀露, 浦夜, 白一





	1. BLEACH死神人物介紹

高司法機關中央四十六室，四十六賢  
瀞靈廷護衛十三番隊介紹  
一番隊隊長：山本元柳齋 重國  
刀[流刃若火]是炎熱系最古老，也是攻擊力最高的斬魄刀。  
左右銘：『怠忽正義之人，老夫是不會寬恕的。』  
副隊長：雀部 長次郎   
刀是[嚴靈丸]，外型類似西洋劍。  
二番隊隊長：碎蜂  
刀[雀蜂]、所擁有的能力是第一擊普通傷害，還會留下蜂紋華。第二次攻擊若是打中蜂紋華會一擊斃殺。  
副隊長：大前田 希千代  
刀是[五型頭]外表是流星槌。  
三番隊隊長：市丸 銀  
刀是[神槍]能夠自由的伸長伸短，瞬間攻擊敵人，至今還沒卍解。  
副隊長：吉良 井鶴  
刀是[侘助] 能讓砍到的東西X雙倍重量，讓對手因太重而無法再拿起刀。  
四番隊隊長：卯之花 烈  
刀是[肉雫唼] 是一種奇怪的生物，不過她的能力可以讓人恢復傷口跟體力。  
卍解一樣不明。  
副隊長：虎徹 勇音  
刀是[凍雲]能力不明。  
第三席：伊江村 八十千和  
刀不明。  
第七席：山田 花太郎  
刀是[瓢刀] 能力是將對手的傷口吸收並且治癒。  
第八席：萩堂 春信  
刀不明。  
五番隊隊長：藍染 惣右介  
刀是[鏡花水月] 能力是完全催眠，能將對手完全催眠。也就是能讓蒼蠅看起來像龍、沼澤變成花田，他能夠完全催眠你的所有感覺。  
副隊長：雛森 桃  
刀是[飛梅] 能發射出類似火炎彈。  
六番隊隊長：朽木 白哉  
刀是[千本櫻] 借由刀刃化為無數的刀刃透過光線反射，看似如櫻花般的美麗。  
卍解：[千本櫻景嚴] 將普通的千本櫻放大版，刀刃變的更多。  
[殲景 千本櫻景嚴]是捨棄防禦，為求將敵人徹底殲滅，是將千本櫻的刀刃化成刀的形狀來提高破壞力。[終景 白帝劍]是將所有的力量聚集在一把刀刃上。  
副隊長：阿散井 戀次  
刀是[蛇尾丸]能力是能夠自由伸縮刀刃，讓他像蛇一般攻擊。卍解 [狒狒王蛇尾丸] 是借由無數狒狒的骨頭創造出一把巨大蛇的形狀的刀 破壞力也很強。卍解後絕招 [狒骨大炮]。  
七番隊隊長：狛村 左陣  
刀是[天譴] 能力是將自己本身某個部位的攻擊一瞬間巨大化來攻擊。卍解：[黑繩天譴明王] 能力是創造一個巨大的傀儡與自己同步動作來攻擊。  
副隊長：射場鐵 左衛門  
刀不明。  
第四席：一貫阪慈樓坊  
刀為[劈烏]能力是將刀分散成非常多把 類似飛行武器的小刀。  
八番隊隊長：京樂 春水  
刀是 [花天狂骨] 能力不明。  
副隊長：伊勢 七緒  
第三席：円乗寺 辰房  
九番隊隊長：東仙 要  
刀是[清蟲] 普通能力似乎是放出多數把刀刃。卍解是[闇魔蟋蟀] 能力是創造出一個空間，支配對手的五感，在藉由此攻擊敵人。  
副隊長：檜佐木 修兵  
刀不明。  
第二十席：梅定敏盛  
刀不明 是個無名小雜碎。  
十番隊隊長：日番谷 冬獅郎  
刀是[冰輪丸] 藉由靈壓 創造出一頭水與冰之龍。碰到此靈水者觸碰部位會瞬間結冰。卍解是[大紅蓮冰輪丸] 看起來像是一隻飛龍附在她身上，能力是能將刺到的東西瞬間結凍。絕招是[龍霰架]。  
副隊長：松本 亂菊  
刀是[灰貓] 解放後刀刃會化為灰 能力不明。  
十一番隊隊長：更木 劍八  
副隊長：草鹿 八千流  
第三席：斑目 一角  
刀是[鬼燈丸]可變成矛也可變成三節棍。  
卍解[龍紋鬼燈丸]能力是破壞力增強。  
第五席：綾瀨川 弓親  
刀是[藤孔雀] 卍解不明。  
隊員：荒卷 真木造  
十二番隊隊長： 涅 繭利  
刀是[疋殺地藏] 被斬到的會無法自由行動。卍解是[金色疋殺地藏] 是創造出一個巨大的怪異娃娃，噴出致命劇毒來攻擊。  
副隊長：涅 音夢  
刀不明。  
十三番隊長：浮竹 十四郎  
刀是[雙魚理] 能力也不明。  
副隊長：志波 海燕  
刀是[捻花] 能力不明 只知道似乎是水系斬魄刀。  
第三席：小椿 仙太郎  
刀不明。  
第三席：虎徹 清音  
刀不明。  
隊員：朽木 露琪亞  
刀是[袖白雪]是屍魂界中號稱最美麗的一把刀，能力是創造出一個連結天地的圓，被此圓籠罩的人都會被凍結。  
四楓院夜一  
由於他那驚人的速度以及那登峰造極的瞬步。  
讓人無法追上他，素有瞬神之稱，本身沒有斬魄刀。  
攻擊方式都靠體術以及白打跟鬼道融合的招數 [瞬轟]其破壞力相當甚至可以匹敵隊長級斬魄刀。  
曾是屍魂界四大貴族之一四楓院家的公主，四楓院家第二十二代當家，二番隊隊長,也是屍魂界隱秘機動隊的前任隊長，與浦原是熟交，後受浦原牽連離開屍魂界， 也一併與浦原來到了現世，經常以一隻黑貓的姿態示人，在回復人形的時候喜歡全裸到處走動，擅長白打與瞬步。有“瞬神-夜一”之稱。習有白打與鬼道結合的終 極戰鬥術「瞬轟」。  
浦原喜助  
是浦原商店的店長，也是夜一的青梅竹馬，同時也是前十二番隊隊長、初代技術開發局長及技術開發局創立人，被一護稱作「木屐帽子」。喜歡開玩笑，實力出眾， 在十三番裏也很有名氣。100年前因為研究和發明了可以讓死神虛化的崩玉，違犯了屍魂界法規被驅逐，並且一直沒有回到屍魂界。斬魄刀名叫「紅姬」。  
斬魄刀「紅姫」  
封印的時候以手杖的形狀藏著刀身,常隨身攜帶著。  
解放語「醒來吧，紅姬」 技能之一為「血霞之壁」，為防禦性技能，防禦力比織姬的「三天結盾」還強。  
卍解  
卍解已經學會，不過能力不明。  
皇族介紹  
瀞靈廷{王}  
黑崎一心  
傳說中的黑崎隊長，本是皇族之人，卻因為不想繼承王位而去真央靈術院上學，成績優異當上十三番隊之一的隊長，而王位的繼承丟給自家的弟弟。  
一護的父親，黑崎醫院的創始人。平時總是神經兮兮的，母親死後是家裏的精神支柱，看上去完全沒有靈感的樣子。後在一話中以死神隊長的身份亮相並擊敗了一名 未完成品的破面，與浦原喜助是舊相識，但其目的以及身份仍是個謎。與石田雨龍的爸爸石田龍弦（滅卻師）似乎很久以前就認識了。  
黑崎夏梨  
一護的妹妹，小學五年級。也看的見靈體，個性男孩子氣，跟一護很像。時常吐槽小鬍子（老爸）。  
能力達到跟露琪亞同等級，刀為月雨之刃。  
黑崎遊子  
一護的妹妹，小學五年級。個性溫柔，擅長家事，很依賴一護。  
黑崎真咲  
一護的母親，全家人都非常喜愛這個美麗又和藹的女性。  
黑崎 一護 （女性）  
刀是[斬月]能力是將斬擊瞬間吸收靈壓，然後將斬擊巨大化，此絕招叫[月牙天沖]。  
卍解後叫[天鎖斬月]能力是將所有屬於卍解的戰鬥力凝聚成小小的普通斬魄刀的模樣。  
實現了使用卍解戰力來進行超高速戰鬥，也就是一護的速度會變的超高速。  
黑崎守一  
一護的雙胞胎哥哥，能力不比一護差，刀為血蝴蝶。  
黑崎一慎  
一心的弟弟，被強迫代替哥哥成為瀞靈王，九年後讓位給自家的哥哥。  
黑崎楓  
一慎的妻子，溫柔賢淑，很照顧一護等人，發起飆來後果不堪設想。  
黑崎魂一  
一心和一慎的父親，傳說中最有力量的瀞靈王，開發崩玉的人，是浦原的師父，因為要救海燕與亞美子而陷入昏迷，直到一護十六歲的時候醒來。  
朽木鳳淵  
白哉的姑婆，不是朽木家的正式子孫，在嬰兒時期被撿回朽木家扶養長大，後擔任六番隊隊長時與魂一相戀，是個工于心計的女人，只要是傷害到自己身邊的人絕對不會放過。  
朽木祥也  
白哉的祖父，因為戰爭的關係不小心遺落到人間，直到一百年前魂一把他找回來，後來與依萍相戀。  
黑崎依雲  
龍貴的奶奶，魂一的姐姐，原本是靈王的她與人類男子相戀結婚，生下兩個兒子，他的孩子與孫子們都知道自己是屍魂界的人，後來與初戀情人山本元柳齋 重國在一起。  
黑崎依萍  
海燕、空鶴、岩鷲的祖母，魂一的妹妹，實力不可小看。  
黑崎唯  
一心和一慎的妹妹，實力高過所有的隊長，魂一撿回來的孩子，十一番隊的隊長夫人。  
黑崎煌  
一慎撿回來的孩子，實力與夏梨一樣厲害。  
黑崎紫蘭  
一慎的女兒，個性跟遊子很像。  
井上織姬  
黑崎守一的同班同學。有一頭棕黃色長發。對黑崎守一懷有好感。待人溫和友好。成績優秀，在學年中進入前3甲。由於乳房特別大，在故事中時爾成為玩笑的對 象，織姬也受同校女生本匠千鶴愛慕。運動神經優良，在從中學時代起的好友有澤龍貴的指導下達到空手道初段的水準。她的兄長井上昊在3年前死於交通事故，從 此以後，織姬就一個人生活。她的雙親在她3歲時就和她分開，至今消息不明。可是後來其兄長成為了一隻虛並且襲擊織姬和黑崎守一，織姬則目睹了成為虛的兄長 和死神化的守一之間的戰鬥。  
織姬的味覺比較特別，不過她也喜歡一般的食物。護廷十三隊十番隊副隊長松本亂菊和她的口感相同，對井上的烹飪讚不絕口。為了搭救朽木露琪亞，和黑崎一護， 石田雨龍等人進入屍魂界。成功侵入瀞霊廷後與石田一道行動。在他們遇到十二番隊隊長涅繭利時，石田不得不叫十一番隊隊員荒巻真木造帶井上逃離，自己則留下 單獨戰鬥。幾經周折後，在十一番隊隊長更木劍八的幫助下，井上終於和石田他們會合。在危急的時候，井上可以運用盾舜六花保護其同伴和為他們療傷。  
石田雨龍  
一護的同班同學。學年首位的手工藝部的秀才。在班級不太顯眼，也不多說話。其實他是能對付虛的人類——200多年以前消失的滅卻師一族的最後的一人。由於屍魂界和滅卻師過去的關係而憎恨死神，在消滅虛的時候向守一挑戰。  
茶渡泰虎  
黑崎一護的同學和好友。綽號是「Chad」（因為與守一初次相見時守一把他的名字讀錯的緣故）。體型健壯，性格溫和。和守一約定「為了對方而揮拳」。由於 容貌看上去比起實際年齡老很多，被守一的妹妹夏梨稱為「大叔」（オッサン）。沖繩出身，幼年時跟著父母到墨西哥，但雙親很早就過世，由祖父撫養長大。童年 時代非常暴力。  
有澤龍貴  
守一的同學。小時候和守一在同一個空手道場認識。和井上織姬是好朋友。  
淺野啟吾  
守一的同學。喜歡熱鬧吵雜的地方，害怕孤獨寂寞，不喜歡一個人獨處。精神常常處於高度緊張狀態。  
小島水色  
守一的同學，外表看上去非常的可愛，很容易吸引比他年齡大的女性。是個很受女生歡迎的男孩。  
握菱鐵齋  
浦原商店的店員，十分高大。常會拿出奇怪的藥品給店長吃。會使用九十九級縛道  
紬屋雨  
浦原商店的店員，少女。擁有與虛戰鬥的能力。常用的武器是一具用繃帶包住的機關槍，擅長猜拳。  
花刈甚太  
浦原商店的店員，少年。和雨同樣有與虛戰鬥的能力。常用的武器是一把鐵棒，叫做「無敵鐵棍」。  
石田宗弦  
龍弦的父親、雨龍的祖父和老師。宗弦是一位親切的老人，更是雨龍最敬佩的人，教導他成為滅卻師。  
石田龍弦  
雨龍的父親，完全不願繼承宗弦的衣缽，選擇做一位醫生。  
四大瀞靈門門衛  
兕丹坊  
西．白道門門衛，流魂街出身  
嵬腕  
東・青流門門衛  
斷蔵丸  
北・黒棱門門衛  
比钜入道  
南・朱窪門門衛  
平子真子  
算是他們中間比較有頭腦，有領導性的一個人，不過他也是一副吊兒郎當的樣子，擅長把字倒過來寫。他在110年前是五番隊隊長。  
猿柿日世里  
拖鞋女孩，小麻臉兒，討厭死神、討厭人類，戰鬥力不俗，且最最囂張。110年前是十二番隊副隊長，在百餘年前對新上任的浦原極為不滿。  
ローズ  
金色長髮，日語英語混用男。110年前是三番隊隊長  
矢胴丸莉紗  
戴眼鏡的制服女，喜歡興致勃勃地看A書。110年前是八番隊副隊長  
六車拳西  
暴躁易怒的男子，說話還算囂張。110年前是九番隊隊長  
愛川羅武  
眼鏡男，目前還不知道有什麼特點。110年前是七番隊隊長  
右昭田缽玄  
胖巨人，擅長咒術法術，部分能力和井上織姬相似。  
白  
鬧哄哄的女子，虛化時間很長(15小時)，是唯一沒做過虛化維持訓練的傢伙。  
志波岩鷲  
是志波家最年輕的成員。頭紮花巾，褲子上有墜天崩塌旋渦紋。與姊姊一樣，擅長鬼道，絶招「石沙」，能將石頭、石牆化作細砂。另外，有一山豬坐騎，名叫「小豬」。  
志波空鶴。  
是岩鷲的姊姊，自父母過身後一直調教弟弟，培養他成為漢子。衣著極其性感。是志波家存活成員中年紀最長的一位。著名的煙火師，是鬼道的大高手，並且繼承了 志波家的代代相傳的法術。 與浦原喜助、以及同樣身為流放貴族的四楓院夜一，似乎是交情深厚的舊友。興趣是四處遊蕩、不時更換房子。最近出現的房屋，屋前有一雙捏起一條橫額的巨大手 臂。  
金彥及銀彥  
是志波一族的最後兩名僕人。兩兄弟是雙胞胎，均是彪形大漢。於志波宅門外守衛，同時也從旁幫助空鶴發射大炮、施行煙花術所需的鬼道。


	2. BLEACH死神深刻的愛戀番外之白崎的誕生

九歲的一護練成斬破刀後，在每次睡覺後都會夢見一位跟她長的一模一樣的人，但是全身都是白色的，總是笑嘻嘻的看著她，一付要把她吃了的樣子，她總是躲在斬月大叔的身後看著他，斬月也不跟一護說那個人是誰，只是會把一護抱在懷裡，不讓那個人傷害她，竭盡所能的保護一護。  
皇宮中，一護被鳳淵抱在懷裡，一護決定跟鳳淵說這件事情，一護不想要每天晚上都夢見那個人，全身白白的，像是要吃了她一樣。  
「奶奶，我每天晚上都會夢見斬月大叔和一位全身白白的又跟我長的一樣的人。」一護跟鳳淵說這件事情。  
「他有跟妳說什麼嗎？」鳳淵擔心的問。  
「他說我他的是女王，總有一天他要我的身體。」一護害怕的說。  
「斬月有說什麼嗎？」鳳淵又問。  
「大叔沒說什麼，只是努力的護著我，不讓他接近我。」一護坦承的說。  
「那斬月都叫那個人什麼名字？」鳳淵摸摸一護的頭，安慰著一護。  
「白崎！大叔說他叫白崎，是我內心所創造的虛，是我悲傷以及負面情緒所創造出來的虛。」一護把斬月跟她說的話如實的跟鳳淵說。  
鳳淵擔心的看著一護，知道一護體內有虛後有些擔心，鳳淵並沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸一護的頭，然後派遣地獄蝶請戀次回來一趟，鳳淵知道這件事情要去請浦原和夜一回來一趟，鳳淵必須要解決這件事情。  
死神體內有虛是一件非常大的事情，如果是一般的死神還好，如果是真血的話就令人擔心，假面軍團的確都是死神體內擁有虛的關係才產生出來的軍隊，但前提是必須要打倒體內的虛，而不是放任它在心裡面，不然總有一天會被虛奪去意識與身體的。  
在現世中的浦原與夜一接到地獄蝶的通知後馬上回到屍魂界來，他們都沒想到他們最心愛的養女會出事情，他們最可愛的養女體內竟然有虛，這可是一件非常不好的 事情，看來是因為小時候遇見太多傷心的事情才會造成這樣的情況產生，這件事情鳳淵警告他們不要讓朽木白哉知道，以免造成所有情況大亂，畢竟白哉只要一遇到 一護的事情就會慌了手腳。  
「老師，我可愛的草莓發生了什麼事情？」夜一把一護抱在懷中，接觸到夜一體溫的一護緩緩的睡去。  
「體內有虛，讓人擔心！」鳳淵苦惱。  
「老師，要不要試著把那傢伙從一護的體內拿出來！」浦原提議。  
「可以是可以，會不會傷害到一護？」鳳淵擔心的問。  
「還不至於被傷害到，倒是老師的封印會…」浦原不多說什麼。  
「破碎就破碎，一護的性命要緊，況且等一護長大後封印還是要破碎的。」鳳淵語重心長的說。  
「我知道了，我會去借用十二番隊的資源幫一護製造把虛拿出體內的儀器。」浦原深吸一口氣說出這句話。  
「嗯！那就這樣做吧！義骸順便！」鳳淵命令。  
「要義骸做什麼？」浦原問。  
「留著那隻虛，我自有用處。」鳳淵解答。  
「遵命！」浦原恭敬的說。  
「夜一，一護暫時交給妳照顧。」鳳淵說。  
「遵命！」夜一撫著一護的小臉。  
夜一把一護抱回四楓院家，一護是她可愛的女兒，她不容許有任何人傷害他這位可愛的女兒，即使是她體內的虛也不行，一護可是她和浦原的心肝寶貝，他們視如己出的女兒，如果有潛在危險的話，就要盡早除去，以免後患無窮。  
一護睜開眼睛看見夜一抱著她，只是用小手輕輕的拍打夜一，表示說她已經醒來了，夜一看見心愛的孩子已經醒來了非常的高興，只是摸摸一護的頭，然後趕快差人 去幫一護弄些小甜點，一護最喜歡吃小甜點，一護是個很喜歡吃甜食的小女孩，因此只要回四楓院家夜一都會叫人親自幫一護弄一些甜食。  
「媽媽？」一護看見夜一一臉擔心的望著她。  
「沒事的，爸爸會想出辦法解決的。」夜一溫柔的摸摸一護的頭。  
「嗯！」一護大聲的應好。  
夜一很寵愛一護，個性漂蕩隨性的夜一很討厭有貴族的束縛，即使是四楓院家的千金，夜一的個性還是依舊像是男孩子一樣，能夠受的了她的只有浦原家的公子浦原 喜助，而他們兩人又是老靈王和老太后的得意門下弟子，當初要替一護找養父母時，浦原和夜一就是非常適合的人選，也是因為這樣把一護過繼到四楓院的門下。  
從小寵到大的孩子體內竟然有虛，讓夜一和浦原非常的擔心，他們的寶貝女兒，他們唯一的寶貝，雖然說現在他們有收養兩個小孩，但是他們最寶貝的還是一護，最寵愛、最寵溺的還是一護，沒有任何人可以替代她，他們最親愛的女兒。  
「媽媽，爸爸要怎麼解決問題？」一護不懂。  
「把妳體內的虛給抽出來。」夜一解釋。  
「爸爸要怎麼抽？」一護還是不懂。  
「那就要問妳爸爸囉！」夜一微笑。  
晚上吃過晚餐後，夜一哄著一護睡覺，浦原還在秘密工作場所發明儀器，已經用地獄蝶告知說今天不回家睡覺，要夜一好好的照顧一護，過幾天這件事情應該就可以解決了，至少可以把威脅解除。  
過了幾天，浦原把儀器搬到皇宮中，另外也請鐵齋把義骸拿過來，那個義骸可隨年齡成長，夜一把一護抱回皇宮中，一護看見儀器還是有些害怕，因為她並不知道要 做什麼，感覺上會有一些不好的事情發生，昨天夜裡她依舊夢見她內心世界的樣子，可是白崎看起來就好像有些憂鬱，不知道是怎麼回事？  
浦原把儀器套在一護的頭上，一護自然乖乖的接受這樣的作法，不一會兒義骸有了動靜，白崎已經從一護的內心中抽出來，寄宿在義骸裡面，恢復自由之身的白崎有 些不高興，畢竟他奪去的不是正常的肉身，反而是屍魂界裡通用的義骸，想到這裡白崎就恨不得殺掉眼前的人，可惜他想要殺人的念頭被鳳淵看清，鳳淵輕輕在白崎 身上下鬼道，讓白崎動彈不得。  
「可惡啊！你們這些傢伙！」白崎咬牙切齒的說。  
「還真好動！」鳳淵笑笑的。  
「老師，要怎麼處置？」夜一問。  
「留下來好好的訓練、訓練！」鳳淵回答。  
「給誰訓練？」浦原問。  
「丟到十一番隊去，請劍八幫忙！」鳳淵說。  
就這樣白崎被丟到十一番隊去做打鬥訓練，此後一護都只有夢見斬月沒有在夢見過白崎，白崎在十一番隊的訓練下學會打鬥技巧，打鬥出奇的勇狠，大家不得不對他刮目相看，鳳淵請十二番隊的人員設計東西給白崎帶上，能讓他消除虛的特質，以防這傢伙亂來。  
鳳淵的所作所為都是在幫禁衛軍訓練一位副隊長，她不想要一護那麼的辛苦，一護在鳳淵的眼中是位很乖巧的女孩，不能因為這樣的關係而把一護的天真乖巧給葬送 掉，況且一護又是六番隊的第三席，這樣太為難一護了，所以鳳淵決定禁衛軍分成兩大派系，滅卻師為一個派系，由虛變回來的靈魂為一大派系，各有人掌管，滅卻 師的統領者是石田老爺爺，虛那一大派系的禁衛軍是由白崎統領，一護為兩大派系的總隊長。  
「看來這小傢伙表現的不錯，是吧！劍八。」鳳淵說。  
「呵呵！他是我現在最滿意的對手，實力已經跟小唯的實力不相上下了。」劍八滿意的說。  
「你滿意就好啦！訓練完就把那傢伙還給我吧！」鳳淵說道。  
「我知道了，太后陛下。」劍八笑著說。  
白崎在十一番隊待上一段時間後，鳳淵直接把這小傢伙升格為禁衛軍的副隊長，要這小傢伙乖乖的待在禁衛軍中，白崎也不好反抗，畢竟他的女王都叫他這樣做了，白崎只好乖乖被迫當禁衛軍的副隊長，幫忙他的女王管理禁衛軍，不過白崎也沒抱怨，反而很高興有這份工作。  
白崎知道管理禁衛軍有許多好處，他也離開他的女王的身體了，也獲得了自由，看來他也不需要有太多的抱怨，他換來跟他的女王一樣平等的機會，順便也可以自由自在的練身手。  
一護因為白崎被取出來的關係，魂一的記憶封印有些破碎，一護想起四歲以前的事情了，但是四歲到九歲之間的事情就完全想不起來，一護不知道要怎樣才好，畢竟 有些事情想不起來也是件很痛苦的事情，可是她知道她自己和哥哥守一一定發生過一些很痛苦的事情，不然怎麼會都想不起來，不過她卻不知道那件事情是大家都不 願意她想起來的。  
一護把這件事情放在心中，沒有去問奶奶鳳淵，畢竟這件事情如果告訴鳳淵，鳳淵一定會要她不要太過著急，叫她慢慢想就好了，她也很清楚大家都有事情在隱瞞她，不希望她知道，一護也很清楚，竟然大家都不想讓她知道，她也不必刻意去探究這件事情，總有一天她會清楚事情的真相的。  
白崎誕生後一護的工作就輕鬆許多，有些事情讓白崎去處理就行了，不再需要一護親自動手去處理，一護也發現自己多了一位練習刀劍的對象，白崎的實力跟她旗鼓 相當，也特別的好玩，一護喜歡跟白崎練練刀，白崎不會放水，一護也樂的開心，畢竟不會放水的人才是最好的練習對手，因此兩人也成了好伙伴。 The end


	3. BLEACH死神深刻的愛戀番外之孩子的秘密(京浮)

醫務室裡，魂一看著眼前的兩位學生，手上還拿著其中一位學生的病歷表，看見兩位學生面面相覷的樣子他還真不知道要說什麼才好？畢竟兩人都已經是隊長級的人物，可這件事情要是不處理好又是一大問題，不過兩位當事人都沒反應的話，他這位醫生也不知道要說什麼。  
「我說春水、十四郎，你們到底決定好了嗎？」魂一有些沒耐性的問。  
「老師，你確定嗎？十四郎真的不能生孩子？」京樂有些激動的說。  
「以十四郎的體質來說不要生比較好，如果你們真的想要小孩的話，我倒是有一個方法可以幫你們！」魂一頭痛的建議。  
「什麼方法？」京樂非常的激動。  
「我要抽取你們的血液，做為你們孩子的DNA，把你們的血液融合就可以了。」魂一向他們解釋。  
「這是誰開發出來的？」浮竹問到重點。  
「你們的學弟，浦原喜助，也是我的嫡傳弟子。」魂一回答浮竹的疑問。  
「老師，其實我們可以到流魂街去收養一名孩童就行了，不需要特地這樣做！」浮竹有些憂傷的說。  
「十四郎，我知道妳很想跟春水有一個孩子，所以我建議這麼做，孩子會從胚胎待到完全成為人形，也就是一般嬰兒的大小，那時就可以交到你們的手上。」魂一嚴肅的對浮竹說。  
「我知道，可是我…」浮竹欲言又止。  
看見浮竹欲言又止的模樣，魂一非常的頭大，乾脆一點叫京樂帶回去開導開導，省的麻煩，「春水，把你老婆帶回去，好好的勸勸她，決定好後再跟我說。」說完話就把兩人趕出醫務室。  
魂一頭痛的看著浮竹的病歷表，他也非常寵愛他們兩個傢伙，但是檢查出來就是這樣，浮竹的身體不適合生孩子，如果硬要生的話不能保證母子均安，其中一方一定 會死亡，做為醫生的魂一最不想見到的就是這種情況，如果孩子可以用兩個人的DNA做出來的話，兩人一定會很高興，只要對外宣稱是收養的孩子就行了，況且也 沒多少人知道浮竹是女性。  
其實浦原會開發出這樣的發明就是因為屍魂界中有許多不孕症的夫妻，或是兩人都是男子、女子所組成的家庭，為了讓他們有想要小孩的希望可以成真，浦原就開發出這項發明，給他們這項便利的生活，有些人就是不惜砸大錢來生育後代，尤其是貴族最為嚴重。  
『真受不了這兩個傢伙，他們最好可以趕快決定這件事情，我可不要到時候還要幫他們去認養小孩！！』魂一在心裡憤恨的想著。  
「老師，你這樣做好嗎？」卯之花問魂一。  
「能不這樣做嗎？十四郎那孩子的隱疾我還得到現世稀有的深山中找材料才能治好，要是真的懷孕的話恐怕會很麻煩。」魂一無關緊要的說。  
「老師您找到藥材了？」卯之花不確定的問。  
「找到了，不過吃下去還是需要長時間的觀察。」魂一想到就頭痛。  
「老師您對我們都視如己出啊！」卯之花有感而發。  
「你們幾個孩子是我看過最優秀的傢伙，我可不會讓你們白白的送命，況且我還需要你們這些忠心耿耿的臣子，我不想我父親那輩發生的事情再次發生。」魂一把病歷表收好。  
『要用血用酒培育的藥材，十四郎，妳的隱疾可讓我吃上苦頭，妳可要給我早些好起來，否則就是浪費我的心血。』魂一在心裡期望。  
京樂和浮竹愛的小屋，京樂安撫好浮竹的情緒，等到浮竹不在那麼激動後，才開口說出他想要小孩的欲望，如果妻子不同意就算了，這件事情京樂不會勉強浮竹的，只單純的只是希望浮竹可以快樂，至於兩人在一起需不需要小孩，不是太大的問題。  
「春水，我…」浮竹欲言又止的說。  
「我不會勉強妳的，不想要就不要生。」京樂微笑的說。  
「春水，我知道你很想要小孩，我也想要與你有共同的孩子，但是我的身體…」浮竹說不下去。  
「小傻瓜，老師不是說有辦法嗎？我們就試試看那個辦法，不要這麼的自暴自棄。」京樂安慰浮竹。  
浮竹想起剛剛在醫務室的時候，魂一對她所說的話，『如果妳真的要自己產下孩子的話，會有很大的危險，我不能保證母子一定會均安，不是妳死就是孩子亡，妳確定妳要這樣做嗎？』  
浮竹一點都不想失去京樂，如果她因為生下孩子而過世，京樂一定不會對孩子很好，他們太過愛對方，絕對不會讓對方比自己先走，他們沒有辦法接受失去對方後的 生活，就是因為這樣，浮竹遲遲無法決定是否要為京樂生下一兒半女，可是剛剛魂一對他們的提議，她又很想接受，畢竟她和京樂是真的很想要孩子，一位屬於他們 的孩子。  
「春水，我們去接受那個實驗吧！我和你都很想要有孩子。」浮竹提起勇氣說。  
「那我們明天就去試試看。」掩藏不住高興的神情。  
浮竹看見京樂高興的神情就放心許多，她當然也希望可以能夠擁有孩子，他們兩個的孩子，畢竟兩人都是下層貴族出生的人，雖然說沒有一定要小孩的壓力，但是兩人在一起久了就會很想要跟對方擁有一個可愛又天真的小孩，這是每對情侶的願望，何況兩人已經有夫妻之實的說。  
他們兩個從學生時代就在一起，他們在一起將近快有千年的時間，這段時間浮竹的身體都依靠著魂一在幫忙調適，魂一是一位很傑出的醫生，沒有什麼病可以難倒 他，也就是依靠魂一的關係，浮竹的隱疾才沒有加重的現象，不過因為體質的關係讓她五天一大病三天一小病，常讓人家捏把冷汗，害的魂一不得不親自到中國去找 尋藥材，來根治浮竹這樣的體質。  
魂一親自把藥膳調好讓海燕一早拿去給浮竹享用，自己則親自去通知浦原說要幫京樂與浮竹融合血液DNA，當然魂一也親自去抽取兩人的血液，畢竟這件事情一定 要慎重，如果出差錯的話可是一件很不好的事情，魂一也期待他們兩位看到小孩的表情，畢竟魂一本身就很喜歡小孩子，對於小孩子絕對不會吝嗇。  
浦原拿到血液樣本後就開始把兩人的血液融合變成小孩子的胚胎，胚胎的成長期跟一般在母體成長的胚胎是一樣的時間，都需要十個月的時間，正確來說是九個多月，這對時間要成為人父人母的人就需要開始受訓練，開始學會要怎麼樣照顧小嬰孩，以防發生不測。  
十個月後，浦原抱一個小娃兒交給京樂與浮竹，當接過孩子的那一刻，浮竹的心理湧現出多少的感慨，懷中的孩子是她與京樂共同的孩子，是她的希望，她與丈夫之間的橋樑，她們的家已經成為一個完整的家，有父母有小孩，一個非常完整的家庭產生了，那種喜悅是讓浮竹永生難忘。  
「春水，孩子要取什麼名字？」浮竹問京樂。  
「宮野，京樂宮野。」京樂直接說出名字。  
「宮野，真是個不錯的名字。」浮竹笑著說。  
「這個孩子將是你們的榮耀，可要好好的照顧他。」浦原笑嘻嘻的交代。  
「我們會好好的照顧他的，直到他長大成人。」浮竹溫和的說。  
就這樣兩人開始當起父母，親自把孩子拉拔長大，五年過去了，當初的小娃兒已經是五歲的小孩子了，浮竹很有耐心的教導孩子讀書寫字，宮野很黏母親，也乖乖的 學習這些東西，宮野似乎遺傳到父親的天資聰穎，學習任何事物都非常的快速，他的面容比較像清秀的母親，但眉宇之間還是可以感覺到有不輸給父親的霸氣。  
「媽媽，我今天去六番隊看見一位很漂亮的姊姊喔！」四歲的宮野比手畫腳的對自己的母親浮竹說道。  
「哦！那你一定是看見魂一老師的孫女一護公主了。」浮竹笑著為自家的孩子解答。  
「可是她不是叫浦原叔叔，爸爸？」宮野有些不解的問。  
「那是因為浦原叔叔是一護的養父。」浮竹溫柔的摸摸宮野的頭。  
「那一護姊姊有兩個爸爸跟媽媽囉！」宮野又問。  
「是啊！這你以後長大就會懂了。」浮竹把宮野抱在懷裡。  
浮竹幫宮野整理好頭髮，宮野對母親撒嬌，浮竹溫和的看著宮野，等待丈夫來接她回家，回去屬於他們的家中，京樂下班後來接他們這對母子回家，回到只屬於他們三個人的家中，回去的路途中他們也有去買一些糧食，作為今天晚上的晚餐。  
宮野快快樂樂牽著父母親的手，對他來說父母親都是很強的死神，能夠晉級到隊長的職務就是很強的死神，他很希望自己也可以成為跟父母親一樣強，不過他也知道 自己很愛黏著自己的母親，不知道什麼時候可以跟父母親一樣的強，況且他已經認定一護是個非常好的姐姐，他希望可以常常跟一護玩耍，可惜偏偏不如他的意思， 一護很忙碌，不可能抽空陪他玩。  
「媽媽，我們今天要吃什麼東西？」宮野問。  
「我想想，我們吃壽喜燒好了。」浮竹對宮野說。  
「哇！好棒喔！」宮野笑的好不開心。  
「宮野啊！你可要快快的長大，好讓我們放心。」京樂摸摸宮野的頭。  
「我當然會快快的長大，我希望可以跟爸爸媽媽永遠在一起。」宮野說出他自己的夢想。  
「我們會一直在一起的，永遠。」京樂抱起小宮野。  
三人就這樣開開心心的回到京樂府中，宮野的願望也是其他兩人的願望，浮竹和京樂當然希望可以一直攜手走下去，走完這段人生，此生此世他們都喜歡對方，從學生時代交往至今，已過千百年的時間，如今兩人又有了孩子，何嘗不是幸福呢？這種日子一直持續下去有何不好呢？  
浮竹郝不容易把宮野哄睡了，來到走廊坐在長廊上跟丈夫喝茶聊天，京樂喝的是酒，浮竹喝的是茶，兩人就這樣有一搭沒一搭的聊天，聊過往，聊現在，聊未來，聊 番隊的生活，聊孩子，什麼話題都聊了一遍，就是沒聊到他們自己，等他們發現後才又繼續聊自個兒，話題接連不斷，就像是不想停似的繼續說下去，直到夜深了， 兩人才甘願的進房休息去。  
「夜深了，進房去休息吧！晚了，對妳的身體也不好！」京樂體貼的說。  
「是啊！夜深了！」浮竹感慨。  
「我們有多久沒在一起聊天了？」京樂突然問這句話。  
「不知道。」浮竹不太清楚這事情。  
「從孩子出生到現在我們都沒有好好的聊過天。」京樂對浮竹說。  
「我們有很多時間的。」浮竹微笑。  
「是啊！只要妳不生病的話。」京樂抱起浮竹回房。  
平淡的生活串起兩人過往的記憶，生活雖然平淡無奇，但是卻很幸福，他們有共同的家，共同的孩子，這是最幸福的事情，沒有束縛，沒有枷鎖，就這樣平平淡淡的 過完一生有多好，死神的生命是無長盡的，就像是沒有盡頭一樣，雖然不是說不會老死，只是時間比較慢而已，在漫長的時間中，日復一日的，是那樣的無趣，不過 卻可以在平凡的生活中找到一些樂趣，這才是他們真正想要的生活。  
京樂春水雖然好色輕浮但卻只專情於一個人，那個人是浮竹十四郎，只有她才能讓京樂春水收心，只專注她一個人，對京樂春水來說浮竹十四郎是個皓髮的天使，那 樣的純淨無瑕，卻讓人目不轉睛，無法收離視線，也就是因為這樣，他，京樂春水才鍾情於浮竹十四郎一個人，他愛她，浮竹十四郎是屬於京樂春水的寶貝。  
他們能夠一直攜手走下去，走完他們自己的人生，花了大半輩子的時間都待在他的身邊，何嘗不是幸福呢？這樣的人生不是所有人都在追求的嗎？上天憐憫他們，讓 他們找到可以共度一生的伴侶，老夫老妻的生活沒有影響他們，這樣清淡的生活卻是他們很珍惜的時光，他們珍惜能夠在對方身邊的時間，希望可以一直在一起，直 到兩人都離開這世界。(終)


	4. BLEACH死神深刻的愛戀番外之更木劍八的戀愛史

黑崎唯是黑崎魂一與朽木鳳淵所收養的女兒，而更木劍八是出身流魂街的人，附帶女兒草鹿八千流，更木劍八偶然在一次的機會下遇到他的兩名很好的將領，班目一角與凌瀨川弓親，狂人劍八去十一番隊挑戰，殺了十一番隊隊長正式升任為十一番隊長。  
「那個叫更木劍八做的好，老早就想撤掉十一番隊長，只是找不出適合人選，這下子不需要用多少力量就解決了。」魂一笑笑的說。  
「這倒是，那傢伙做了不該做的事情，這是他的報應。」鳳淵也很討厭前十一番隊長。  
「聽說新上任的傢伙很強，我可以去會會他嗎？爸爸。」小唯問自己的父親。  
「可以，妳想做什麼就去！」魂一馬上同意自己的女兒想去做的事情。  
「謝謝爸！」小唯高興的說，然後離開皇宮去會會剛新上任的隊長。  
「爸，這樣好嗎？」一慎擔心的問。  
「別擔心，小唯會有分寸的。」魂一反而不擔心女兒的情況。  
黑崎唯就這樣拿著自己的愛刀虹色彩光到十一番隊去挑戰，她純粹想要看看那個傢伙強不強而已，在瀞靈廷中除了父母親、兩位兄長以及一番隊的隊長外，其餘者皆不是她黑崎唯的對手，影武者的總長怎麼可能比其他人弱，如果比其他人弱的話就不可能當上禁衛軍的總隊長的。  
站在十一番隊的門口，小唯對裡面的人大喊，「不好意思，我想來找你們的隊長挑戰一下。」  
在裡面的更木聽見有人想要找他挑戰就非常的興奮，畢竟當上隊長後想要找對手挑戰是一件很困難的事情，外頭的人的叫喊聲引起他的興趣，剛好他也想要試刀一 下，更木一出來果然震攝許多人，小唯卻還那樣屹立不搖，似乎沒有被影響到，劍八看見是女性來挑戰，不自覺的佩服這位大小姐，竟然敢一個人來挑戰他。  
「我先自我介紹一下，我是皇庭禁衛軍的總隊長，黑崎唯。」小唯的氣勢一點也不輸給劍八。  
「好，我們來打打看，看誰比較強。」劍八毫不猶豫的說。  
「可以，我們先找空曠的地方對打，我可不想把這帶破壞殆盡。」小唯對劍八他們說。  
因此他們來到郊外一處的大草原，那裡非常的空曠，很適合打架，一角和弓親在旁邊觀看，八千流當然也是在旁邊觀看，現在要戰鬥的兩人氣勢上誰也不輸誰，其他三個人都幾乎快站不住腳，兩人的靈壓太過強大，連黃恭也可以感覺的到。  
「哎呀～這兩人的靈壓連這都感覺的到。」魂一搖搖頭。  
「呵呵～真是有趣，你竟然會放任女兒去挑戰新上任的隊長。」山本隊長喝了一口茶，對好友的態度感到搖頭，不過他也習慣了。  
「哈哈～依照平常的小唯是不可能這樣的，看來她對那個人挺有興趣的。」魂一咬了一口仙貝，他深知女兒的個性。  
鳳淵看見這兩位悠哉的樣子馬上直搖頭，他們一點也不擔心郊外正準備要打鬥的兩人，其中一位還是皇族的公主，還真是不像話到極點了，世界上哪有一位公主可以到處亂去跟人家挑戰的，公主都是乖乖待在宮裡，當個黃花大閨女，哪有一位公主可以野成這樣，隨隨便便就去找人挑戰。  
「呦～小唯這次挑戰的對手不簡單喔！」一心像是納涼的說。  
「喂！你這死老哥，竟然都不關心一下妹妹。」一慎不太高興的說。  
「唉唷！不用太擔心，小唯一定會贏的。」一心非常有把握的說。  
「我說老公，你就這樣子任由你的寶貝女兒去挑戰？」鳳淵不滿的問，她超級不滿丈夫的態度。  
就算說小唯不是她朽木鳳淵的親生女兒，但是她還是會擔心，畢竟小唯可是她親手拉拔長大的，也是她在流魂街把小唯給撿回來的，不心疼才有鬼哩！她朽木鳳淵可是把這女娃視如己出，當做親生女兒一般的疼愛，鳳淵和魂一並沒有生下女兒，他們只有兩個會搗蛋的兒子。  
「別太擔心，等等就恢復啦！」魂一擺擺手。  
果然沒多久小唯和劍八就已經打完架，小唯的實力略勝一籌，狂人劍八哈哈大笑，他是第一次被女子幹掉，他第一次打的這麼的過癮，眼前的女人竟然可以打贏他，而且跟他一樣是非常的享受戰鬥，這女人的實力一點也不平凡，強大到接近皇族的地步。  
「哇！跟我想的一樣，跟你打好過癮。」小唯笑笑的說。  
「哈哈！我第一次打的這樣過癮，妳可真厲害。」劍八佩服。  
「哪裡！請多指教了。」小唯笑的非常開心。  
劍八這時候才發現到眼前的女子非常的漂亮，氣質非常的出眾，開心的笑容感覺就像是天真的小孩子一樣，劍八喜歡上眼前的女子，不過對於感情世界笨拙的他不知道要怎樣對小唯說喜歡這兩個字。  
「那個…妳有沒有興趣加入十一番隊？」劍八有些害羞的問。  
「可能不行耶！我是禁衛軍的總隊長，如果要加入十一番隊話可能要問我父親。」小唯微笑的解答。  
「禁衛軍的總隊長？父親？妳倒底是誰？」弓親有些不高興的問。  
「黑崎唯，靈王的女兒，瀞靈廷的大公主，不過我不是他們親生的，我是從流魂街被皇后撿回去。」小唯微笑的解答。  
「這樣啊！我還蠻喜歡妳的。」劍八有些臉紅的說。  
「那…我可以去十一番隊陪你，反正禁衛軍的工作量並不多，巨大虛和大虛這類的傢伙並不常出現，就算出現我的手下他們也會自行處理好的。」小唯想到折衷的辦法。  
「好棒喔！小唯好好喔！」八千流高興的說。  
「哪裡，從今以後還要請你們多多指教了。」小唯開心的跟他們說。  
「不，是我們要請妳多多指教。」劍八有些害羞的說。  
就這樣一行人回去十一番隊，敏感的一角和弓親覺得自家的隊長有些不對勁，似乎是已經喜歡上眼前的女子，那問女子溫和的靈壓讓大家都很喜歡她，弓親稍稍有些 忌妒她的美貌，不過她發現到自己的丈夫並沒有背著她花心喜歡上眼前的女子，一角只是對她的功夫上有些興趣，對人並沒有興趣。  
「親愛的，妳覺得隊長是不是喜歡那女人？」一角好奇的問自家的妻子。  
「應該吧！感覺很明顯的說。」弓親白了一角一眼。  
「那女人真厲害！」一角讚嘆。  
「你有喜歡她的跡象嗎？小心我跟你分手！」弓親開始撂下狠話。  
「妳想太多了，我可只愛妳一個，親愛的。」一角恐懼妻子的發言會成真。  
「那回去你就給我乖乖的。」弓親覺得一角的皮在癢。  
一角非常的無言，誰叫自己對於打架的事情非常的認真，不管男女只要讓他有興趣，他就可以把妻子放在一邊，然後專心投入打架的事情裡面，雖然說弓親對於打架 的事情並不是很在乎，可是只要是對於比她美的女性讓一角有興趣，她就會非常的擔心，擔心一角會不要自己，他們在流魂街相遇、結婚，然後來到瀞靈廷都是只有 他們兩個，弓親不希望有人把她心愛的一角給搶走。  
到十一番隊後，小唯告別他們回到皇宮去，她非常的開心可以跟劍八開打，而且她也發現到自己好像已經喜歡上劍八，小唯決定回去好好的母親鳳淵談談，畢竟母親 會跟她說一些道理，好讓她可以決定是否要跟劍八說自己喜歡他，如果父母親都很喜歡劍八就好，這樣至少就可以說服父親讓她嫁給劍八。  
「我回來了。」小唯對著客廳裡面的人說。  
「玩的怎樣？」魂一劈頭就問。  
「他輸給我！」小唯開心的回答。  
「有沒有受傷？」鳳淵擔心的問。  
「沒有啦！媽。」小唯把鳳淵拉到房間中。  
「哎呀！哎呀！女兒要出嫁囉！」魂一事不關己的說。  
小唯把鳳淵拉進房間後就請母親坐下來，她需要好好的跟母親說說話，小唯沒想到自己竟然會對一位男子一見鍾情，她相信父親剛剛見到自己的樣子，一定知道自己已經有喜歡的人，她的父親做為靈王可是很擅長觀察人的，當然有一半的原因是魂一曾在現世生活將近千年的時間。  
「媽，我好像喜歡上那傢伙了。」小唯坦白的對鳳淵說。  
「女兒，妳知道嗎？我很想對妳說，我從不相信一見鍾情這套說法，可是我和妳爸卻是這樣相遇的。」鳳淵很坦白的跟女兒說。  
「那我要怎麼辦才好？」小唯徵求鳳淵的意見。  
「很簡單，照妳自己的心意去做。」鳳淵直接給女兒答案。  
「照自己的心意？」小唯有些不懂。  
「孩子，照妳自己想的去做，既然喜歡上他，就應該讓他知道妳的心意。」鳳淵摸摸小唯的臉頰。  
小唯像是知道似的點點頭，她懂母親的意思了，剩下的只是看她要怎麼去做才好？誰也不能幫她。  
小唯遵照自己母親的意思，決心要讓劍八知道自己的心意，因此今天小唯做了一些點心準備給十一番隊的人吃，小唯是被寵到大的，她實在不知道要怎麼去跟劍八表 白，她並不知道劍八本身也喜歡她，到十一番隊的路上小唯戰戰兢兢的，她怕被劍八拒絕，一個公主表白卻被拒絕這是一件非常丟臉的事情。  
小唯來到十一番隊，手上拿著一盒點心準備給十一番隊的隊員們吃，她走進隊長室裡面去，然後把東西放在隊長的桌子上，打開來請他們吃，八千流第一個把點心拿 起來吃，她發現到小唯的東西很好吃，開心的表情馬上顯現在臉上，看見八千流開心的樣子大家馬上開始動手吃小唯做的點心，劍八趁此把小唯拐出隊長室。  
「怎麼了嗎？」小唯微笑的問。  
「那…個…我…我…喜…歡…妳。」劍八結巴的說。  
聽見劍八的表白，小唯微笑的回答劍八，「我也喜歡你。」  
劍八聽見小唯的回答，不可思議的看著小唯，他第一次喜歡的女人竟然也喜歡他，這點讓劍八非常的高興，小唯倒是鬆了一口氣，至少先表白的不是她而是劍八，不過這種結局也不錯，雙方兩人都喜歡對方，劍八很欣賞眼前的女子，對於他來說，小唯是讓他有心動感覺的女子。  
魂一利用某些東西看見他們的樣子，他放心許多，看來不久之後就要辦喜事，看來他不需要擔心這個女兒嫁不出去，女兒已經自己找到她要的姻緣，這個姻緣應該可以持續很久，看樣子皇宮要好好的準備嫁妝，公主出嫁的事宜可多著呢！先準備以防到時候手忙腳亂的。  
在遠方的小唯就這樣不知不覺得被父親賣出去，她還高興的劍八相處，等到知道後會發一頓脾氣，不過那也是以後的事。


	5. BLEACH死神深刻的愛戀番外朽木家與黑崎家的淵源

很多年前的某一天，朽木鳳淵接到屍魂界的命令要來消滅虛，來到現世的鳳淵發現某一處有一股特別強大的靈力，干擾她消滅虛，因此鳳淵決定一探究竟。

當她來到那個地方時發現到房間沒有人在裡面，可是留有強大的靈力，這讓鳳淵特別好奇，於是鳳淵東看看西看看卻沒發現房間的主人已經回來了。

「妳是誰？為什麼出現在我的房間裡？」魂一不解的問。

魂一一個人住，而鳳淵在的房間是魂一的臥室。

鳳淵回過頭來，看見一名帥哥，「你看的見我？」

「我當然看的見妳啊～！妳是誰？」魂一理所當然的回答。

「我是死神，我叫朽木鳳淵。」鳳淵回答魂一的疑問。

「死神！我叫黑崎魂一。」魂一跟鳳淵自我介紹。

說到死神兩個字時，鳳淵發現魂一有稍微抖動一下，像是在驚訝什麼事情一般。

「你的靈力好強大，強大到讓我感覺不到虛。」鳳淵說出自己的感想。

「這樣唷～！我還真想看看妳口中所說的虛長什麼樣子！」魂一微笑的說。

才說完沒多久外面就傳來一聲震動，魂一和鳳淵馬上跑出去看，卻發現一隻虛在亂攻擊人，鳳淵馬上出手攻擊那隻虛，卻沒想到那隻虛太過於強大，因而導致自己受傷，魂一看見鳳淵受傷的樣子，馬上拿出斬魄刀砍向虛，虛馬上消失的無影無蹤。

「你不是人類嗎？怎麼會有斬魄刀？」鳳淵感到疑惑。

「我喔～！秘密！」魂一守口如瓶。

魂一抱起鳳淵進屋子裡去，看見鳳淵受傷很嚴重，於是過一些血給她，因此鳳淵的身體漸漸的明朗化，人類都可以看見她，因為那時候沒有義骸這種東西，所以魂一只好過血給鳳淵，然後去找特殊的泥土準備做義骸給她，卻被鳳淵給阻止。

「魂一，不用了，我又沒有失去死神之力，只是受了點傷需要休養。」鳳淵阻止。

「好吧！義骸是我要做的。」魂一沒輒。

在人間休養的幾天，鳳淵發現魂一很溫柔，不管是來看診的病人還是對她，魂一總是親自幫鳳淵換藥，甚至幫她執行所有死神要做的事情，但是卻不對她做越矩的事情來，漸漸的鳳淵對魂一有好感。

幾天下來鳳淵發現魂一很安靜，喜歡看書，想法很先進，但是也很喜歡做東做西的，家裡的其中一間房間放著許多魂一所做的東西，魂一更喜歡種植花草樹木，外面的院子幾乎是他所種的花花草草。

某一天的夜裡，鳳淵洗好澡準備上床睡覺，卻發現樓下還有燈光甚至有人在聊天說話，鳳淵的印象中魂一的朋友很少，所以決定下去瞧一瞧，發現在跟魂一說話的人正是一番隊隊長山本元柳齋 重國，鳳淵馬上靠在旁邊專心聽他們說話。

「你要什麼時候回來繼承王位？」山本隊長問。

「姐姐不行了嗎？」魂一覺得怪怪的。

「不，依雲殿下沒事，只是聽說公主殿下愛上了人間界的人。」山本隊長解答。

「那很好啊！怎了？」魂一隨性的回答。

「我還是把事情原委跟你說好了。」山本隊長拿自己的好友沒法子。

「公主大人愛上人間界的人，跟他生下一名男嬰，但是父親卻意外過世，公主很傷心，所以把男嬰託付給祖父母，說小男嬰滿五個月前會回去照顧小男嬰的。」山本隊長解說。

「好吧！好吧！老姐要做什麼事情我管不著，但是屍魂界總不能沒有人掌管，讓老姊先回去照顧小孩吧！我還想在人間待一陣子，這對期間你先幫我管理吧！」魂一厭惡的說。

「我知道了。」山本隊長準備離開。

「嗯～！不送！」魂一目送山本隊長離去。

通往屍魂界借的大門打開，山本進去裡面後，魂一收拾好東西準備上樓，聽見這些話的鳳淵趕快用最快的速度跑上樓，不讓魂一發現她來過，魂一回到房間躺在床上 不知道要怎麼辦才好，因為魂一已經在人間待上將近千年的時間，這段時間的屍魂界幾乎是姐姐依雲在管理的，山本元柳齋 重國跟自家的姐姐依雲一樣大，卻是魂一的好友。

『我應該要怎麼做才好呢？該回去嗎？還是不要呢？真的很不想回去管理，長老們一定有要逼我去相親結婚。』魂一在心裡嘆氣。

隔天早上，鳳淵做好早餐走到樓上想叫魂一起床時，卻發現有人敲門，鳳淵擦擦手去開門，打開門卻嚇了一跳，因為依雲公主正在門外，讓鳳淵有些不知所措，不知道應該要怎麼開口說話，碰巧魂一剛好下來，看見這樣的情形。

「老姐，妳怎麼突然來了？」魂一看見自己的姐姐來到現世問。

「沒什麼，只是想過來看看你過的好不好？她是誰？」依雲問自己的弟弟。

「朽木家的長女，應該是現任的當家吧！」魂一聳肩的回答姊姊的問題。

鳳淵當場傻眼，因為她完全想不到魂一竟然調查過她的身世，鳳淵因為身體不舒服還是硬要出任務，失蹤卻沒聯絡他們，她良心有些過不去，雖然說姪子已經可以幫她處裡朽木家的事情，但是隊長的職務大概回去後會被一疊公文壓死！

鳳淵離開他們到書房去看書，不想打攪他們姊弟倆談話，卻忘記帶早餐過去吃，發現這點的魂一幫她拿早餐過去，卻看見鳳淵往窗外發呆，手上拿著手鐲，一直看著 窗外不知道要做什麼，鳳淵的傷已經好了，是必須回去的時候了，可是鳳淵卻有些對魂一不捨，鳳淵清楚族裡的人已經開始在為她安排相親等婚事了，必須回去了， 她不想給魂一添麻煩。

「鳳淵，妳的早餐忘了拿了。」魂一把早餐拿到書房裡去。

「抱歉，謝謝你幫我拿進來。」鳳淵微笑的說。

「妳要回去了嗎？」魂一有些捨不得。

「嗯～！時間也差不多了。」鳳淵苦笑。

「能夠為我多留幾天嗎？」魂一鼓起勇氣開口。

「為什麼？給我個理由。」鳳淵不解。

「我喜歡妳！這個理由通過吧！」魂一決定表白。

「你不是開玩笑的吧！」鳳淵錯愕。

「不是，我是真心愛妳的。」魂一激動的說。

「我也是。」鳳淵綻放笑容。

鳳淵欣然的流下淚來，魂一擁抱她，他不想失去她，他一生中最重要的女人，他想要結為連理的女人，依雲看見這樣的情況很高興，皇族要大喜了，能夠跟皇族結為 親家朽木家應該會很高興的，依雲離開黑崎家，回到屍魂界做最後的交接儀式，然後回到她所嫁的人家家裡，從此專心的照顧孩子。

表白過後的兩人開始出遊，到名勝古蹟遊玩一番，到處去玩，到處去照像留下美好的回憶，因為他們都知道，只要回到屍魂界後要再來人間是不大可能的事情，且魂一將接任為靈王，開始忙起來後就不會再有空閒的時間可以回到這地方來了。

遊玩過後回到家，在主臥房內，魂一直接把鳳淵壓在身下，兩人直視許久後開始接吻，從一般的親吻到擁吻到熱吻，漸漸的挑起兩人的情慾，魂一開始吻著鳳淵的鎖 骨，留下自己的痕跡，告訴大家鳳淵是屬於他的，鳳淵開始嬌喘著，魂一帶給她的快感正在侵蝕她的理智，衣服漸漸的被脫光，兩人赤裸著身子開始交合，因為有充 分的前戲，所以魂一進入鳳淵的體內時鳳淵並沒有感到疼痛，但是魂一卻極為忍耐不動，深怕一旦開始動作會傷到鳳淵，鳳淵看見魂一極為忍耐的樣子，非常心疼。

「魂一，你動吧！我會忍耐的。」鳳淵心疼的說。

「嗯～！會痛要說。」魂一溫柔的說。

鳳淵的雙手放在魂一的背上，魂一開始抽動著腰部，隨著快感的節奏，鳳淵夾緊了魂一的腰部，鳳淵的體內緊緊的吸住魂一的欲望，臉上盡是享受的表情，希望魂一 能夠帶給她更多的快感，要魂一更深入些，魂一親吻著鳳淵的鎖骨，輕咬她的耳朵，鳳淵的手抓著魂一的背，留下深淺不一的痕跡，享受著魂一所帶來的快感，鳳淵 不滿足於現況，想要更多更多的快感，魂一低喘著氣，看著鳳淵享受著快感。

「嗯～！快、快、好舒服。」鳳淵嬌喘著叫。

「嗯～！啊～！嗯～！啊～！魂一。」鳳淵繼續嬌喘的叫。

「鳳淵的聲音真是好聽。」魂一開心的說。

「快～！快～！嗯～！魂一。」鳳淵不滿足的叫著。

時過多久，魂一一挺，射精在鳳淵的體內，兩人氣喘吁吁的看著對方，想是而笑，兩人互相得到滿足，鳳淵趴在魂一的身上安然的睡去，魂一也摟著鳳淵睡去。

早晨陽光射進屋子裡，魂一用手擋住陽光，昨晚的激情讓兩人疲累不堪，需要好好的補眠，魂一用另一隻手摸摸鳳淵的長髮，看見鳳淵安詳的睡顏會心一笑，然後又 繼續睡去，魂一想要繼續補眠，因為接下來有許多事情要忙，回到屍魂界要贏取鳳淵，然後還要處理許多公文，那些公文的量可不是一般的多。

鳳淵悠悠轉醒，看見魂一的睡顏覺得有些臉紅心跳的，頭一次這麼近的看著魂一睡著的樣子，讓鳳淵有些玩性大發，開始用手在魂一的臉上鬼畫符，正要付諸行動時，手卻被魂一抓住。

「想偷襲我，還早呢！早安，鳳淵。」魂一笑嘻嘻的說。

「早安，魂一。」鳳淵微笑的對自己心愛的人說早。

兩人回到屍魂界後，魂一馬上安排迎娶鳳淵，但是鳳淵的姪子朽木蒼純不願意姑姑嫁入皇族，即使長老們都非常願意，鳳淵只好好說歹說的勸蒼純，畢竟這是鳳淵自己的婚姻大事，蒼純不能做主。

當天晚上，鳳淵就把蒼純叫到房間裡。

「蒼純，我要嫁人了，請你不要阻止。」鳳淵生氣的說。

「為什麼？我不管，姑姑不行嫁人。」白夜開始任性。

「蒼純！」鳳淵語帶命令。

「是！」蒼純唯唯諾諾的。

「蒼純，這是我的婚姻大事，你不可能阻擋的。」鳳淵真的生氣起來。

「可是要嫁一個完全沒見過的人，實在太不公平了。」蒼純回答自己親愛的姑姑。

「我見過他啊！」鳳淵回答。

「嗄？」蒼純冒問號。

「我說我見過靈王。」鳳淵重複一次。

「什麼？！姑姑已經見過了。」蒼純覺得不可思議。

「沒錯！蒼純，我已經見過他了。」鳳淵無力的說。

「喔！」蒼純沒話說。

出嫁後，鳳淵把蒼純訓練成為一位能幹的當家，然後開始從旁管理朽木家的事情，偶爾會幫魂一分攤一點瀞靈廷中的事情，嫁人後，鳳淵馬上辭去隊長的職位，做為一般的賢妻良母，在家相夫教子。

一年後，鳳淵有喜了，瀞靈廷上上下下都非常高興，聽說是雙胞胎，至此魂一禁止鳳淵做太粗重事情，讓鳳淵安靜的養胎，而魂一也放下工作陪陪鳳淵，懷孕的女人身心的很麻煩，因此魂一要盡到做丈夫的責任好好陪陪鳳淵，魂一總是喜歡趴在鳳淵的肚皮上，聽聽兩個小傢伙的心跳聲。

「不知道是男的還是女的？」鳳淵開心的說。

「是男是女都好！」魂一沒有什麼意見。

「我希望都是男孩子。」鳳淵說出自己的願望。

「為什麼？」魂一不解的問。

「因為可以幫黑崎家傳宗接代。」鳳淵笑笑的說。

「我希望有一堆成群可愛的小孫子，不管男女都好。」魂一笑了笑。

「兒孫滿堂。」鳳淵補上這句話。

幾個月過去，鳳淵產下兩個男孩，魂一起名為一心和一慎。

五年過去了，兩個小孩也大了，可以準備進入真央靈術學院就讀了，可是這兩個小傢伙常常打架，又一付玩世不恭的樣子，常常讓魂一和鳳淵傷腦筋。

孩子們出生幾個月後，他們夫妻倆又在流魂街中撿到一名女嬰，他們起名為唯，成為他們的養女，貴為公主，這女孩的實力非常的厲害，常常與兩位兄長在那裡打打鬧鬧的，可是卻不會讓他們兩老傷腦筋，因此魂一和鳳淵都超級疼愛這女娃，當然一心和一慎也很疼自己的妹妹。

一心和一慎交了許多好朋友，浮竹十四郎、京樂春水、浦原喜助、四楓院夜一等等，而魂一收浦原為徒弟，鳳淵收夜一為徒弟，他們幾個可是讓山本又愛又恨，愛的 是他們的天份很高，恨的是他們愛搗蛋頑皮，常讓山本很頭痛，魂一和鳳淵很傷腦筋，在真央靈術學院他們兩位兄弟可是超級搗蛋的學生，天份高卻很愛玩，不管是 怎樣的搗蛋法都很讓所有的老師頭疼。

日子一天一天的過去，孩子們也一個一個長大，也成家立業，娶妻生子了，魂一卻堅持不讓孩子們碰公文，堅持到孩子們已經到可以接任靈王的年齡才准孩子們碰公 文，他要孩子們好好的學習如何好好的當一位好靈王，也讓自己的孩子們接任隊長的職務，讓他們知道帶隊的辛苦，讓他們從基層隊員做起，魂一可是非常替孩子們 設想的父親，朽木家的孩子有長大了，當家也結婚生子，比自己的孩子還要年長幾歲（請不要去猜實際年齡），姪孫子朽木白哉也進入真央靈術學院唸書了，志波家 的孩子【志波海燕】也同時進入學院唸書，兩人成為好朋友，看著孩子大了，魂一和鳳淵雖然感觸良多，日子卻依舊幸福美滿。 end


	6. BLEACH死神自創人物

黑崎守一

一護的雙胞胎哥哥，能力不比一護差，刀為血蝴蝶。

黑崎一慎

一心的弟弟，被強迫代替哥哥成為瀞靈王，九年後讓位給自家的哥哥，一慎所使用的斬魄刀為“浩瀚星河”。

黑崎楓

一慎的妻子，溫柔賢淑，很照顧一護等人，發起飆來後果不堪設想。

黑崎魂一

一心和一慎的父親，傳說中最有力量的瀞靈王，開發崩玉的人，是浦原的師父當浦原還就任第十二番隊隊長時要求浦原創造崩玉，斬月的前任主人，一護和守一五歲時昏迷，昏迷前把崩玉注入靈力封印在守一和一護的體內，因為要救海燕與亞美子而陷入昏迷，直到一護十六歲的時候醒來。

朽木鳳淵

魂一的妻子，一心和一慎的母親，守一、一護、夏梨、遊子的奶奶，白哉的姑婆，朽木家第二十六代當家，二十五代當家是其兄弟，因戰爭失蹤，從兄長手中接任當 家之位，朽木家唯一的女當家，撫養兄長所留下的孩子，出嫁後仍管理朽木家，直到姪子能夠獨當一面時，才交還當家之位，使用的斬魄刀為秋雨月戀，不是朽木家 的正式子孫，在嬰兒時期被撿回朽木家扶養長大，後擔任六番隊隊長時與魂一相戀，是個工于心計的女人，只要是傷害到自己身邊的人絕對不會放過。

朽木祥也

白哉的祖父，因為戰爭的關係不小心遺落到人間，直到一百年前魂一把他找回來，後來與依萍相戀。

黑崎依雲

龍貴的奶奶，魂一的姐姐，原本是靈王的她與人類男子相戀結婚，生下兩個兒子，他的孩子與孫子們都知道自己是屍魂界的人，後來與初戀情人山本元柳齋 重國在一起，四番隊的創始人，醫療非常的厲害，實力也不可小覷。

黑崎依萍

海燕、空鶴、岩鷲的祖母，魂一的妹妹，實力不可小看，是隱密機動部隊的創始人，身手非常的不平凡。

黑崎唯

一心和一慎的妹妹，實力高過所有的隊長，魂一從流魂街撿回來的孩子，十一番隊的隊長夫人。

黑崎煌

一慎從流魂街撿回來的孩子，實力與夏梨一樣厲害。

黑崎紫蘭

一慎的女兒，個性跟遊子很像。

志波威

海燕和亞美子的兒子，個性很討人喜歡，非常的活潑好動，很黏一護和守一，是大家喜歡的小孩子，守一和一護更是寵愛不已。

端木梓

端木家的長子，是下層貴族人家，父親與浦原家的人是舊識，和風花雪是青梅竹馬的男女朋友，真央靈術學院畢業後就在守一的手下工作。

奈良臣

流魂街出身的孩子，個性非常的內斂，不會把自己的想法與表情顯現出來，往往讓大家猜不透他在想什麼，與神無月是在流魂街一起長大的好友，真央靈術學院畢業後就在守一的手下工作。

桃地緣

是守一得力的好幫手，流魂街的小孩，出身於草鹿，和第十一番隊的副隊長八千流來自同一個地方，因為要躲避大家的打打殺殺，所以早已練就一身好身手，真央靈術學院畢業後就在守一的手下工作。

神無月

奈良臣的好友，兩人因為出身同一個流魂街，所以成為好朋友，也互相喜歡對方，真央靈術學院畢業後就在守一的手下工作。

風花雪

下層貴族的孩子，父親和志波家是舊識，所以受到良好的教育環境，個性有些男孩子氣，非常的崇拜空鶴和夜一，以她們為榜樣，是端木梓青梅竹馬的好朋友，兩人也互相的喜歡對方，真央靈術學院畢業後就在守一的手下工作。

日暮璃

流魂街出身的小孩，一樣是出身於那種治安很不好的流魂區，但是幸虧遇到良好的貴人把她帶離開，原來待的地方是更木，後來因為遇到自己的養父母所以來到皇宮附近的郊區生活，養父是保衛皇宮附近的護衛，因此有非常好的身手，真央靈術學院畢業後就在守一的手下工作。


	7. 死神人物關係圖

黑崎家

黑崎(名不祥)  
┌長女：黑崎依雲  
│  
├長子：黑崎魂一  
│  
└次女：黑崎依萍

黑崎魂一(妻：朽木鳳淵)  
┌長子：黑崎一心  
│  
├次子：黑崎一慎  
│  
└長女：黑崎唯

分家兄弟所收養的孩子  
┌長女：黑崎真咲  
│  
└次女：黑崎楓(養女)

黑崎依雲→夫不祥→子：有澤→孫女：有澤龍貴

黑崎依萍  
↓  
夫不祥  
↓  
子不祥  
↓  
┌長孫：志波海燕  
│  
├長孫女：志波空鶴  
│  
└次孫：志波岩鷲

志波海燕(妻：志波亞美子)  
↓  
─志波威

黑崎一心(妻：黑崎真咲)  
┌長子：阿散井戀次(養子)  
│  
├次子：黑崎守一  
│  
├長女：黑崎一護  
│  
├次女：黑崎夏梨  
│  
└三女：黑崎遊子

黑崎一慎(妻子黑崎楓)  
┌長女：井上織姬(養女)  
│  
├長子：黑崎煌(養子)  
│  
└次女：黑崎紫蘭

黑崎唯(夫：更木劍八)  
↓  
─草鹿八千留

朽木家

朽木(名不祥)  
┌長子：朽木祥也  
│  
└長女：朽木鳳淵(收養)

朽木祥也(妻不祥)  
↓  
─朽木白夜

朽木白夜(妻不祥)  
↓  
─朽木白哉

朽木白哉(妻：黑崎一護)  
┌長子：朽木雲矢  
│  
└長女：朽木優紀(收養)

石田家

石田宗弦(妻不祥)  
↓  
子：石田龍弦(妻不祥)  
↓  
孫：石田雨龍


	8. Bleach死神皇室的尊稱

☆皇室並沒有規定說一定是要嫡長子繼承王位，王室的儲君也就是繼承人很多的話，只要是為王室之姓和有王室血統的人(這兩樣一定要有)就可以繼承王位，因此 會出現女性的繼承者，也就是公主繼承王位，有時太子不想當靈王就會讓位給親王去當，但由於不是嫡長子繼承的關係，人民稱呼或是史料記載這些人的時候，都會 以他們的職位也就是親王或是女皇來代稱避免和同時代的繼承者搞混，但是最主要的繼承者還是太子也就是嫡長子。

★親王泛指是嫡皇子、養皇子或是親王所生的兒子。  
☆內親王泛指是親王所生的的女兒。

★公主泛指是當今靈王所生的女兒或是養女，有別於親王所生的女兒內親王。

☆公主和內親王所嫁之人都稱為駙馬，並無區分。

★嫡長子稱為太子殿下，也就是繼位最主要的繼承者。

☆分支的男性稱為郡王，分別為是非姓黑崎者，也就是公主嫁出去後或是無血緣關係的養子女所生的小孩及後代子孫。

★分支的女性稱為郡主，分別為是非姓黑崎者，也就是公主嫁出去後或是無血緣關係的養子女所生的小孩及後代子孫。

☆親王之妻稱為親王妃或是王妃。

★郡王之妻稱為郡王妃或是福晉。

☆養皇子和養皇女代表是收養在皇族宗親裡的男性和女性，沒有嫁給太子或是娶公主為妻所生下的孩子，沒有血緣關係，以分支的稱謂來敬稱他們以作為區隔。

★世子泛指是太子殿下所生的嫡長子，王室主要的繼承人。

☆公主可以繼承王位但是內親王不可以，繼任王位的公主稱女皇。

★明文規定中近親可以通婚，但只限於在五等親以外的才可通婚，除非另外一方是養子或是養女，否則幾乎是不可能的。(這條法規適用在皇族與貴族的身上，平民百姓並沒有這樣的困擾)

☆明文規定即使親王和公主有登上王位，但是他們的小孩依舊不可繼承王位，親王是以女兒(內親王)為限制，繼承自己封號的兒子沒有這樣的困擾，公主是因為嫁 人的關係，除非孩子從母姓才可以，否則一律不准繼承王位，除非是沒有嫡長子的狀態下可從親族之間尋找繼承者，但限定為男性。

★由於有太多的黑崎隊長，所以大部分的人都以他們王室的尊稱來叫他們，以區別不同的人，朽木隊長也是這樣，以太后和駙馬來叫，以區別為現在的六番隊隊長朽木白哉，朽木隊長。

☆靈王泛指屍魂界中最高的決策者，會因為繼位的人不同而有不同的稱呼，公主繼位靈王後稱為女皇，太子繼位靈王後稱為皇上，親王繼位後稱呼不變，前任靈王的話稱為上皇或是王上。

黑崎依雲

魂一的皇姊，尊稱為依雲長公主殿下。

因曾經接任靈王的關係，又尊稱為依雲女皇陛下。

曾是四番隊的創始人，也被尊稱為黑崎隊長。

(第一任的丈夫是現世的人類，雖說是在位的時候結為連理的，卻因為依雲很快就退位的關係，並沒有任何的稱呼，只被尊稱為有澤駙馬。)

山本元柳齋重國

依雲長公主殿下的第二任丈夫，又被尊稱為重國駙馬。

又因是一番隊的隊長，又被尊稱為山本隊長。

黑崎魂一

當今靈王的父親，曾是靈王的關係，尊稱為王上陛下或是上皇陛下。

朽木鳳淵

當今靈王的母親，尊稱為太后陛下。

曾是六番隊的副隊長後晉升為隊長，也有人稱為朽木隊長。

黑崎依萍

魂一的皇妹，尊稱為依萍二公主殿下。

曾是二番隊的創始人，也被尊稱為黑崎隊長。

(第一任丈夫是四大貴族之一的志波家的當家，後因為丈夫和兒子相繼過世才搬回皇宮去住，當然是帶著自己的孫兒們回去住，只知道她的丈夫尊稱為志波駙馬，兒子尊稱為志波郡王，其餘一概不詳盡。)

朽木祥也

依萍二公主殿下的第二任丈夫，尊稱為祥也駙馬。

曾是六番隊的隊長，也有人稱為朽木隊長。

黑崎一心

繼位前稱為太子殿下。

當今靈王，尊稱為皇上陛下。

曾任十三番隊中的其中一位隊長，所以也有人稱黑崎隊長。

黑崎真咲

丈夫繼位前為太子妃。

當今皇后，尊稱為皇后陛下。

曾被收養在皇族中的關係，又尊稱為真咲內親王。

黑崎一慎

當今靈王的弟弟，尊稱為一慎親王。

曾是靈王的關係，又被尊稱為一慎親王陛下。

黑崎楓

親王的妻子，被尊稱為楓親王妃。

因丈夫曾是靈王的關係又被稱為王妃陛下。

曾被收養在皇族中的關係，又被尊稱為楓內親王。

黑崎唯

上任靈王的養女，當今靈王的妹妹，尊稱為唯公主殿下。

禁衛軍的前任隊長，又尊稱為黑崎隊長。

更木劍八

唯公主殿下的丈夫，尊稱為劍八駙馬。

十一番隊的隊長，尊稱為更木隊長。

草鹿八千留

唯公主殿下的養女，尊稱為八千留郡主。

十一番隊的副隊長，尊稱為草鹿副隊長。

阿散井戀次

當今靈王的養子，尊稱為戀次親王。

六番隊的副隊長，尊稱為阿散井副隊長。

朽木露琪亞

阿散井親王的妻子，尊稱為露琪亞親王妃。

黑崎守一

父親繼位前為世子。

現今靈王的長子，尊稱為太子殿下。

護衛隊隊長、三番隊隊長，尊稱為黑崎隊長。

碎蜂

太子殿下的妻子，尊稱為碎蜂太子妃。

二番隊隊長，尊稱為形軍團團長。

黑崎雪

太子殿下的養女，尊稱為雪公主。

威郡王的妻子，又尊稱為雪郡王妃。

黑崎一護

現今靈王的長女，尊稱為一護長公主殿下。

禁衛軍現任隊長，尊稱為黑崎隊長。

朽木白哉

一護長公主殿下的丈夫，尊稱為白哉駙馬。

六番隊隊長，尊稱為朽木隊長。

朽木雲矢

一護長公主的長子，尊稱為雲矢郡王。

朽木優紀

一護長公主的養女，尊稱為優紀郡主。

雲矢郡王的妻子，又尊稱為優紀郡王妃。

黑崎夏梨

現今靈王的次女，尊稱為夏梨三公主殿下。

九番隊隊長，尊稱為黑崎隊長。

檜佐木修兵

夏梨三公主殿下的丈夫，尊稱為修兵駙馬。

九番隊副隊長，尊稱為檜佐木副隊長。

黑崎遊子

現今靈王的三女，尊稱為遊子三公主殿下。

京樂宮野

遊子三公主殿下的丈夫，尊稱為宮野駙馬。

京樂春水和浮竹十四郎的孩子，個性很討喜的小孩，聰明才智不輸給夏梨他們，很依賴自己的父母親和一護。

黑崎煌

一慎親王的養子，尊稱為煌親王。

由於又是紫蘭內親王的丈夫，所以又稱煌駙馬。

黑崎紫蘭

一慎親王的長女，尊稱為紫蘭內親王。

有澤龍貴

依雲長公主殿下的孫女，尊稱為龍貴郡主。

志波海燕

依萍二公主殿下的長孫子，尊稱為海燕郡王。

十三番隊副隊長，尊稱為海燕副隊長。

志波亞美子

海燕郡王的妻子，尊稱為亞美子郡王妃。

同時又有皇室御用女官之稱。

志波威

海燕郡王的長子，尊稱為威郡王。

志波空鶴

依萍二公主殿下長孫女，尊稱為空鶴郡主。

同時也有皇室御用煙火師之稱。

志波岩鷲

依萍二公主殿下的次孫子，尊稱為岩鷲郡王。


	9. 自創人物補充

京樂宮野

京樂和浮竹的兒子，跟夏梨和遊子一樣大，個性很依賴自己的父母親和一護，喜歡遊子，個性很討喜的小孩，聰明才智不輸給夏梨他們。

黑崎雪

守一和碎蜂的養女，強褓時期就被守一撿回來撫養，是守一非常疼愛的孩子，被碎蜂訓練為下一代刑軍團的繼承人，長大後成為小威的妻子。

黑崎心太

守一和碎蜂的兒子，繼承父親聰明的一切，也繼承母親果斷強勢的一切，父母親兩人的優點都繼承，能力也可以說是非常的厲害，也是非常淘氣的小孩，大家都非常的疼愛他。

朽木雲矢

白哉和一護的孩子，可愛的樣子讓大家都非常的疼愛他，個性不像是白哉一樣冷冰冰，反而很活潑。

朽木優紀

白哉和一護撿到的孩子，後來過繼給予雲矢做為未婚妻，是非常可愛的小女孩，只可惜有一段不平凡的身世，這點令大家心疼。


End file.
